To meet the requirements for faster performance, the characteristic dimensions of features of integrated circuit devices have continued to be decreased. Manufacturing of devices with smaller feature sizes introduces new challenges in many of the processes conventionally used in semiconductor fabrication. One of the challenges of producing microelectronic devices and using them in various applications is the global planarization of a surface having a non-planar surface topography.
Planarization of a surface generally comprises utilizing one or both of two different actions: a) adding to the surface, or b) subtracting from the surface. The action of subtracting from the surface usually means that the surface is polished or otherwise physically or chemically etched in order to remove any unwanted surface topography and minimize/remove any gaps. The action of adding to the surface usually means adding another layer to the surface topography to fill any gaps and create a smooth surface.
Planarization by addition is not satisfactory where the film thickness measured at the open field area is substantially greater than that at the surface of the topography. If the film thickness difference between the topography and open field area is too large, a high risk of yield loss at the final device develops. In addition, planarization by addition is not satisfactory or desirable if the planarization composition cannot adequately fill gaps on the surface, especially the small channels and grooves that are formed on the underlying surface, and in effect leaves small channels that are not filled with planarization composition at all, but are instead filled with air or another atmospheric gas.
To this end, it would be desirable to form and utilize a planarization composition that can a) provide a film thickness that, when measured at the open field area, is not substantially greater than that at the surface of the topography; b) adequately gap fill in narrow trenches and channels; c) be formed using conventional structural and solvent constituents; d) withstand incorporation of other composition-modifying constituents, such as surfactants; and e) planarize a surface or substrate to form a component that can be easily incorporated into an electronic or semiconductor application.